


throw out my heart (and get a new one)

by orphan_account



Series: breathe me [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Kissing, M/M, and kissingf, lots of, seriously it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall are a huge secret, but they love each other anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	throw out my heart (and get a new one)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is afivewaybromance and i accept prompts 
> 
> title from "starry eyed" by ellie goulding
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own one direction, i just play with them
> 
> enjoy!

All in all, Zayn was an incredible boyfriend to Niall. He played with his hair, he kissed his neck, he took good care of him. But, at the end of the day, Zayn was an incredibly secret boyfriend. The boys didn’t know, management didn’t know, fans didn’t know, and families definitely did not know. Zayn and Niall kept it to themselves, a life of secret kisses and stolen touches. Every night, Zayn would sneak over to Niall’s and spend the night with him, none of the others the wiser. 

Of course, as luck would have it, they couldn’t keep up a secret relationship for too long, especially in a group of such close-knit boys. Eventually, someone was going to find out. And that moment happened at the worst possible time. 

Zayn and Niall were on the Irish boy’s couch, in a deep snogging session. Zayn was sitting on the cushion, Niall straddling his lap. As their lips moved in synchronization, Zayn wrapped his arms around the pale boy’s waist. Niall twisted his hands in the Bradford boy’s hair, taking pleasure in the fact that he was the only one who was allowed to do that. Zayn broke apart, gasping for air. He searched the Mullingar boy’s eyes, and smiled. “I love you.” Niall pushed their lips back together with fervor, then pulled back himself. 

“I’m in love with you,” he said simply, taking the darker boy’s breath away. It wasn’t something they’d said before. It was known, and I love you worked, but those five little words were enough to pull Zayn’s lips into a wide grin. 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Of course, this warranted more snogging. A white hot fire built up between them, a roaring heat overtaking their bodies. Their kisses were gentle, slow, passionate, and toomuchtoomuchtoomuch. Niall let out a small moan, as if he were afraid of the sound. It was cheesy and cliché, but they had sparks flying between them. The love between them was so strong they felt actual pain. Their hearts ached for each other, even though they were connected by hands, lips, and legs. Niall peppered kisses across Zayn’s jaw, down his neck, across his collarbone. The kisses were hot and open mouthed, enough to elicit a groan from Zayn’s lips. He pulled Niall’s lips back to his, and then began a journey of his own. He started at Niall’s shoulder, kissing down down down, until he reached the pale wrist, still littered with angry red welts. 

He kissed each scar individually. 

Needless to say, a certain small boy was brought to tears as his wrists were held up to his boyfriend’s lips, each scar one-by-one getting attention. When he was finished, Zayn pulled away, his own eyes surprisingly wet. 

“Look, Niall… You know I don’t like emotions, but… I am so in love with you, babe,” Zayn said, a blush creeping up his neck. 

Of course, it was a sight to see when the other three parts to One Direction appeared in the doorway. Their band mates, liplocked, with tears sliding down their faces. 

“What the fuck?” Harry asked. 

“Oh, my God,” Liam gasped. 

Louis was too busy dancing to react with words. 

The boys pulled apart, looking to the doorway of Niall’s flat (which, really, was shared with Zayn at this point). Niall made a move to get off Zayn, who kept his arms firmly in place, forcing Niall to stay on his lap. The blonde buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“Hey, guys,” Zayn smiled, acting as if everything were completely normal and he didn’t have a boy on his lap. 

“Er, hullo. Would you like to... explain?” Harry asks in that slow manner of his. 

“Explain what?” Zayn asks innocently, which really isn’t all that easy with a boy straddling your thighs.

“Explain just what the hell Niall is on your lap for, and why you were snogging, possibly?” Liam says, his voice cracking softly. 

“Oh, we’re kind of together.” Zayn shrugged, tightening his grip on the Niall. 

“I TOLD YOU, BITCHES! I FUCKING TOLD YOU!” Louis did a pelvic thrust, dancing some more. 

“Jesus fucking… You didn’t want to tell us?” Liam asked, eyebrows knit in confusion.

“What do you think we’re doing here?” Niall mumbled, giggling against Zayn’s skin. 

“Whatever. Just keep it in your pants around us.” Harry mumbled.


End file.
